


Green on Blue

by Ten_of_Swords



Series: Summer After Highschool (When We First Met) [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, nobodys dead ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_of_Swords/pseuds/Ten_of_Swords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you always have to wear that jacket?" he says, playing with the strings on your hoodie. "Don't you get hot?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green on Blue

**Author's Note:**

> wow i need more fluff in my life

_Summer is always so short, so fleeting, if you don't have anyone to share it with,_ you think, glancing at the brown haired boy next to you.

You're sitting on the swing on the porch outside your home, rocking back and forth, a gentle breeze cooling the stifling heat. You're watching the clouds move and take different shapes and humming quietly under your breath.

Under your arm, Hinata shifts a bit and you shift your gaze to him. "Do you always have to wear that jacket?" he says, playing with the strings on your hoodie. "Don't you get hot?"

"Mm, not really," you say, returning your gaze to the clouds.

"You don't get uncomfortable or anything?" Hinata said lazily and returned his head to your shoulder.

"No," you say resting your head on his. "If anything, I feel more comfortable wearing it. It's like a security blanket," you add, giving a small laugh.

You both sit there in silence for a few minutes, before Hinata begins to tug at the material around your shoulders. You don't say anything as he slides the green hoodie down your shoulder and secures it around his own body, resting his head on your lap. 

"You're right, it really is cool." He shifts his body so that he's looking up at you and the rest of his body is spread out on the swing. The jacket is awkwardly pulling at your neck to cover him so you take your other arm out and cover him with it, like a blanket. His breath falls into a rhythm and before long he's fallen asleep.

_Well thank God,_ you think, _that I'm lucky to have you._

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes bring on the diabetes


End file.
